marapetsfandomcom-20200216-history
Maraween
= Maraween Events = Maraween (or to non-Maradans, Halloween) is a yearly rite-of-passage in October. We'll have SO much happening from now until October 31st, including Character Trick or Treat, Pumpkin Hunt, the Halloween Snowman, limited edition Account Upgrade items, Elger's Trick or Treat, Beelzebub, Pumpkin of Gold, the Halloween Alien and much more! Elger's Trick or Treat Having taken the time off from doing quests during this holiday season, Elger will run a trick or treating event at her Haunted House. Anyone with at least one Insideout, Gothic, Vampire, Halloween, Phantom, Mad Scientist, Nefarious, Bug, Skeleton, Ghost, Witch, Dark, Zombie, Wizard, Voodoo, Vampire, Goblin, Rotten, Midnight, Eleka, Killer, Headless, Mutant, Mummy, Werewolf, Nightmare, Monster, Poison or Devil pet will be able to take part in this event for FREE once every 20 minutes - the newest pets in Account Upgrades can visit once every 15 minutes! HalloweenElger.gif Pumpkin Hunt The Pumpkin Hunt will have you all hunting for pumpkins randomly hidden on certain pages for prizes. As you browse and play the site as normal, check out every page for a Pumpkin in a box. When you find it, click it and you'll get a prize! Pastelcostume.png Character Trick or Treat To take part in Character Trick or Treat, all you need to do is dress your character up in an approved Halloween Character Costume. Then you can visit the profile of any player that is currently online, hit the Trick or Treat button and receive a prize every time! You can only Trick or Treat each person once and you will receive MP or an item. All of these item prizes will retire at the end of this event too! If you are dressed up really well for Maraween, you might even scare the other player so bad that their character has to walk around the site looking terrified! Remember, there are retired Trick or Treat Costumes on sale at the Account Upgrades Shop until 31st October. The Character Costumes that will work for this event are as follows: Beelzebub Costume, Vintage Witch Costume, Vintage Devil Costume, Vintage Pumpkin Costume, Pumpkin Costume, Dracula Costume, Black Skeleton Costume, Vintage Werewolf Costume, Lycanthrope Costume, Corpse Costume, Deceased Costume, Vintage Halloween Snowman Costume, Halloween Snowman Costume, Nefarious Fairy Costume, Nefarious Cloak Costume, Mutated Costume, Speechless Ghost Costume, Evil Ghost Costume, Grim Reaper Costume, Graveyard Keeper Costume, Supergirl Costume, Criminal Costume, Gremlin Costume, Sinner Costume, Teenage Sorcerer Costume, Teenage Witch Costume, Superboy Costume, Zombie Fairy Costume, Ghost Captain Costume, Ghost Pirate Costume, Mr Skeleton Costume, Mrs Skeleton Costume, Undead Bride Costume, Undead Groom Costume, Bloody Barber Costume, Loose Mummy Costume, Tight Mummy Costume, Red Death Costume, Black Death Costume, Frankenstein Bride Costume, Frankenstein Costume, Nurse Costume, Doctor Costume, School Uniform Costume, Headless Horseman Costume, Teenage Vampire Costume, Vampire Girl Costume, Onryo Costume, Death March Costume, Killer Sindi Costume Halloween Snowman The Snowman will be taking Maraween a little too seriously AGAIN this year! He will be only asking for Halloween Treats and will be giving out some special prizes! All of these prizes will retire when the Halloween Snowman quests end November 7th. Snowman halloween.png Halloween Snowman Ghost Costume.jpg Halloween Treats Shop The Halloween Treats shop will be restocking DOUBLE STOCK at every single restock from now until November 7th. HalloweenTreats.png HalloweenTreats.gif Maraween Stats All Insideout, Gothic, Vampire, Halloween, Phantom, Mad Scientist, Nefarious, Bug, Skeleton, Ghost, Witch, Dark, Zombie, Wizard, Voodoo, Vampire, Goblin, Rotten, Midnight, Eleka, Killer, Headless, Mutant, Mummy, Werewolf, Nightmare, Monster, Poison or Devil pets will receive FREE TRAINING at the Gym and Elite Gym until November 14th. And all Insideout, Gothic, Vampire, Halloween, Phantom, Mad Scientist, Nefarious, Bug, Skeleton, Ghost, Witch, Dark, Zombie, Wizard, Voodoo, Vampire, Goblin, Rotten, Midnight, Eleka, Killer, Headless, Mutant, Mummy, Werewolf, Nightmare, Monster, Poison or Devil pets will receive FREE LESSONS at the School until November 14th. Maraween Avatars As usual, there will be a few Maraween avatars especially for this event this year, which you will not be able to receive again next year! Beelzebub Beelzebub will be back and up to his old tricks again. Look out for him on the forums. He'll collect souls and he'll be after yours. You may receive a small gift from Beelzebub if he likes you but he can also be mean and play a trick on you! Beezlebub.png Pumpkin of Gold The Pot of Gold has been magically transformed into the Pumpkin of Gold. Until November 12th, only Halloween Treats can be donated. You can pick up one item from the Pumpkin of Gold every 10 minutes. New prizes will be donated randomly throughout the day. pumpkinofgold.gif Halloween Alien The Enpiah Alien was trick or treating in Undying Woods last night and was bitten! Until November 15th, the Halloween Alien has new items that he will put up for Auction for only 1MP. These items will retire at the end of the event. If you are really lucky, you may catch a very rare or retired Maraween item! halloweenalien.png HalloweenAlienPrizes.PNG Clock Tower To celebrate Maraween you will gain DOUBLE STATS at the Clock Tower until November 1st. Clock.gif Category:Wars, Plots and Events